Jay's revenge
by Kaicecream
Summary: Looking back on recent events Jay realizes he doesn't need Nya warning Nya get's no justice
I THOUGHT OF THIS WHILE I REMEMBERED HOW MUCH I DISPISE NYA AND HOW MEAN SHE IS TO JAY ENJOY

Jay getting ready for a date with Nya while thinking about his relationship with Nya and how it sucked now after the defeat of the overlord they started to grow apart then she was really mean to him he didn't say anything then but those words stung then of course she started to have feelings for Cole which Jay got mad at Cole for but really he was mad at Nya after all it wasn't Cole's fault that Nya was a hussy he couldn't believe he fell for her in the first place tonight was the night he was going to dump Nya he was thoroughly done with her after he showered and got dressed he went to see if Nya was ready she was so they headed to the restaurant they sat at their table.

"So how was your day today?" Nya asked.

"Oh it was fine" Jay blankly said.

"I'm glad that we can just go out like this and enjoy ourselves" Nya said.

"Yea me too" Jay said crossly.

"Is something wrong?" Nya asked.

"Yea I have something I wanna say" Jay said.

"Oh what is it" Nya was excited as she thought she wasn't going to get the question.

"Everyone I'd like your attention please!" Jay called.

Everyone turned their attention to Jay even the waiters and waitresses they all thought that they were going to witness a proposal but they couldn't be more wrong.

"I would like to say that I've been dating Nya here for a while and I've come to realize that she's a rotten dirty little cheater and a jerk she was crushing on my friend Cole and SHE nearly ended our friendship by playing games and she started being mean for no reason I thought I couldn't live without Nya but I was wrong so Nya I just have one thing to say to you GOODBYE" Jay yelled.

Jay dumped his drink on Nya's head and stormed out of the restaurant leaving Nya to sit there mouth agape she ran away crying and embarrassed Jay went back to the bounty very happy and relieved he was so happy he worked up the courage to even do that.

"Hey Jay where's Nya?" Kai asked.

"Oh don't know or care" Jay said with venom in his voice.

"Wait what do you mean?" Kai was shocked and confused.

"I dumped Nya and before you get mad Kai just think about the way your sister has been treating me lately and then the whole Cole episode" Jay said.

"Actually I completely understand Jay maybe she'll realize she was mean to you and did you wrong" Kai said.

Jay was shocked that this was coming from Kai but whatever he just left to go play video games after Nya will probably go suck up to Cole now she can date Jole who knows with that hussy later that night Nya finally came home with red and puffy eyes from crying Jay was on his way from the bathroom he saw Nya and that she had been crying.

"Hey Nya you ok?" Jay said softly.

"Not really you completely humiliated me at the restaurant why did you call me there if you were just going to do that?" Nya teared up just thinking about it.

"Oh did I hurt you Nya well you should have thought about that when you were busy being all oh Cole" Jay said very bitterly.

Nya started crying again Jay just went about his business then he climbed into his bed and pulled his blanket over him feeling much better now that Nya was no longer part of his life. A week later Nya saw Jay was sitting on a park bench with a young woman about his age sitting next to him they were talking and laughing she approached them.

"Oh hey Jay who's this?" Nya asked.

"Do I know you?" Jay said crossly.

"Oh I'm Melody nice to meet you" she reached out her hand with a friendly smile.

"My name is Nya" Nya said.

Nya shook it she noticed that Jay was glaring daggers at her Melody tilted her head in confusion the tension was thick you slice it with a knife.

"Come on Melody let's go somewhere else where SHE isn't" Jay said.

"Ok it was nice to meet you Nya" Melody said.

As they were leaving Jay turned around and stuck his tongue out at Nya she went home to cry to Kai (rhymes) later at dinnertime Jay showed up with Melody he pulled her chair out for her and got her some food.

"Hey guys I want you to meet my girlfriend Melody" Jay smirked because he knew it would upset Nya.

"It's very nice to meet all of you" Melody sweetly said.

"Oh wow Jay I didn't know you had a new girlfriend" Kai said.

Nya went to her room she knows she was wrong but Jay was just being really mean she cried and cried she didn't know Jay has this in him he was usually so goofy and really funny and caring and kind and sweet and cheerful it was then that Nya realized how much she missed Jay and how much she took him for granted she looked at an old picture of her Jay at the Mega Monster Amusement Park she burst into to tears and cried herself to sleep after dinner Jay hugged Melody goodbye.

"You sure you're going to be ok walking home alone?" Jay worried.

"Yep I'll be fine thanks for dinner thank you Zane it was delicious best I've ever had" Melody bowed respectfully.

"You are quite welcome" Zane said.

"Well see you around" Melody giggled cheerfully before skipping away.

"So what do you guys think?" Jay asked the others.

"She's way to hyper" Kai said.

"She was nice" Cole responded.

"She was quite nice" Zane said.

After they cleaned up and the others went to their rooms Kai went to Jay's room to talk to him.

"Jay do you really like this girl or are you just dating her to get revenge on Nya?" Kai asked.

"I really like her I don't need to sink to Nya's level just the thought of Nya makes me sick" Jay gaged.

"Ok Jay but don't you think you're going a little too far after all revenge isn't the answer" Kai said.

"I know but it feels so good" Jay smiled.

After Kai finished his lecture Jay went to Nya's room and knocked on the door no answer so he just assumed she was asleep so he went to bed himself the next morning he saw Nya and decided to talk to her.

"Hey Nya" Jay said.

"Oh hi Jay" Nya said sadly.

"Hey Nya I realize I was really mean and I'm sorry but that doesn't change the fact that you really hurt me" Jay said.

"I'm sorry Jay I know I was a fool and took you for granted I'm soo sorry Jay please forgive me" Nya begged.

"You are forgiven" Jay said.

"Ok how about dinner tomorrow night?" Nya asked.

"Nope I'm still not taking you back I forgive you but I'm over you if that makes sense" Jay said.

"Yea I suppose so" Nya said.

So they went their separate ways.

THE END

AS YOU CAN SEE I REALLY DON'T LIKE NYA


End file.
